digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogremon
Ogremon is an Evil Digimon (Oni in the original) and a bounty hunter by reputation, earning the nick name "''Digimon Hunter". His arch-nemesis is Leomon and has counterparts in Fugamon and Hyogamon. He carries a bone club that is said to be a femur of a slain SkullGreymon. Digimon Adventure A different Ogremon appears in Odaiba. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Ogremon are recruitable enemies in File Mansion - Right and Millenniummon's Lair.Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 25 years later, another Ogremon is seen with a hurt arm and is being tended to by Joe, who is now the Digital World's first doctor as seen in the Epilogue of the series. Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters who Leap through Time Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers The boss of Ryo's side of Black Ship 2, Greymon, has an Ogremon in its party. Ogremon digivolves from Gotsumon without a Digi-Egg in line 63, and from Tapirmon without one to Giromon in line 70.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Ogremon are enemies in the Dark Daisuke's Crevasse. The Ogremon card, titled "PF Critical I", is a Rank 3 allows the player to press a button during the Digimon's attack to increase power by 25%.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Savers: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! One Ogremon is seen among the group of Goblimon pursuing Rhythm. He is defeated by Agumon while Lalamon and Gaogamon deal with the other Goblimon to protect her. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Ogremon appears in this series as a Digimon in service of Daemon. The first one seen is a Digimon working for Lord Vamdemon, one of the guardians of the Tags Taichi Yagami needs to enter Daemon's castle. Later, an Ogremon is seen as a partner to Neo Saiba, who, along with Devimon, could DNA digivolve into SkullSatamon. It is with these two that Neo kills Etemonkey. They are then used against Taichi and Zeromaru, only to be destroyed in their Ultimate form AeroVeedramon. Another Ogremon is seen later, who is destroyed by Callismon. Digimon Next An Ogremon fights a Garurumon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World Ogremon is the leader of a small group of bandits which terrorize the Great Canyon. He first appears near Monochromon's shop after talking to Yuramon, he ambushes Hiro on the right of the forked road. He is accompanied by a group of Agumon and challenges him to a battle. After defeating him, he and his goons retreat to his fortress at the bottom of the Canyon where he battles Hiro again. When Hiro defeats him a second time, he flees. The third time Hiro fights him is in Whamon's secret cave, but this time he has a Gabumon and a WaruSeadramon with him. When Hiro defeats him a third time, he lies about joining the city and flees; he fights Hiro one last time in Drill Tunnel. When he loses for the fourth time, he finally joins the city were he patrols for shady looking characters. Ogremon is the only character (Besides Leomon) to have his own theme music. Digimon World 2 Ogremon digivolves from Goblimon and can digivolve to Etemon. Digimon World 3 Ogremon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in North Badlands and South Badlands. In the PAL version of the game, Ogremon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in West Wire Forest, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon World 4 Ogremon is sometimes seen in the game in Death Valley and in MaloMyotismon's base. Digimon World DS Ogremon digivolves from Goblimon, and can digivolve further into Arukenimon or Etemon depending on its stats. An Ogremon is fought earlier in the game, within Data Forest while the player searched for a piece of equipment Gabumon dropped. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ogremon is an obtainable digimon and can be found on Chip Forest. It digivolves from Goburimon and digivolves to ShadowWereGarurumon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Orgemon digivolves from Goblimon and can digivolve into ShadowWereGarurumon. It can be found in the Register Jungle. Digimon Battle Ogremon digivolves from Goburimon at level 21, and digivolves to Etemon at level 31. The Ogremon present in this game is commonly mistaken with Fugamon due to his unusual Brown colouration and tiger stripe outfit. Digimon Masters Ogremon is the Champion form of Goburimon. He digivolves from Goburimon at level 11, and digivolves further into Etemon at level 25. '''Attacks' * : Fires dark energy from his fist. * : Whacks enemies with his club. *'Strong Maul': Mauls his enemies savagely. Variations / Subspecies * Hyogamon / Fugamon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Ogre Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Digimon species